monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Misuto Ga's 'Recountal'
Entries The 14th of August Dear recountal, today is the day I have recieved you, but I find that your name a bit plain and moth-eaten, so I have decided to call you a 'recountal'. Though that may seem a bit cliche, that is just how I play. Oh great, looks like I'm starting to rhyme. Never the mind, today is also the day I execute the plan I have been thinking of doing ever since I have read the 'Usulyess'. If you might be wondering what my plan is, it has something to do with being able to go to school like my 'troll' sister Sachiko. I will use my verbal phrases and the many lexicons I have learned from the book I read on my dear mother. Yet that may sound a bit absurd, I might as well give it a try. Oh great, the fairies are calling me for a teaching session. Until next time, recountal. -Misuto Ga The 15th of August Dear recountal, I have successfully tricked my mother, and she has decided to let me attend the school my sister is currently attending. In case you don't know, I feel no remorse for my actions and take pleasure. Yes, I have a twisted mind. Now sue me. (Until next time, recountal.) -Misuto Ga The 18th of August Dear recountal, I sincerely apologize for not writing in you for the past two days. It's just that... when I went to sleep after I last wrote in you, I dreamed of something strange, yet very vivid. Right now, I shall describe my vision. When I was sleeping, I woke up, but it felt as if I was still sleeping.. and I was. I woke up in a bright pink-version of my room. I also saw what I was wearing; a yellow and golden-like color version of my regular clothes, with a pair of pinkish-amethyst shoes. My dress also had puffy-shoulder-sleeves, and a pastel yellow cresent moon, imprinted on the upper-middle of my dress. I looked around my 'room' for some time, before getting strangely-attracted to the bright light coming from the window. As I looked out, I saw many little white, and I mean literally white, people (with beady black dots for eyes) wearing pastel-colored clothes. I also looked down, and saw that I was in a ball-shaped top of a tower, and I was deathly high up. I tried to figure out how to get down, but I just decided that it was a dream and I couldn't get hurt... so I jumped out of my window like a nimcompoop. As I fell, everything felt real, and when I was almost squashed on impact, some invisible force prevented me from getting hurt, and I was flying. Though I had no wings, I was still flying. I felt so alive, and free for the first time and forever. I explored this golden place (I also heard some whispers from the white people, saying 'The Seer is awake', or 'The Hero of Space has awoken'), until I felt tired. Before going back to my tower to sleep, I asked one of the white people what this place was, and what he/she was. He/She answered that this place was called 'Prospit' and that he/she was a 'Prospitian'; but before I could fly off, she/he also said that I was a Prospit Dreamer, a 'Balanced' Prospit Dreamer. I thanked him/her with a courtesy before flying off, but I stopped and saw that there were 4 other towers next to mine, and I wanted to find out who they were, but I decided to do it next time I sleep. When I slept, I awoke in the real world once again. As you can see recountal, this was my longest entry so far, and I hope you understand that ALL of this was true. I would never lie to you.. ever. Until next time, recountal. -Misuto Ga WELCOME TO PROSPIT, SEER OF SPACE. The 19th of August Dear recountal, I've been thinking.. what does friendship mean? I know, I know, it may sound a bit silly but.. what is the sole purpose of this emotion called... friendship? Is it even an emotion? Of all my years, being isolated from the world, I've never experienced such a silly yet fragile feeling, but... what is it? I've never had a friend all of my life.. besides Yosei, but he's just a pet. Oh well, nothing much to do I guess... Oh wait! Prospit! I went back to that place again, and I saw a glimpse of one of the other people in the other towers. It was a boy, who was sleeping soundly. He.. resembled that Hakai kid from my school, except he was more shorter, and more.. scrawny. I flew carefully into his tower, and did gentle steps... I tried to touch him, but I woke up before doing it. -Misuto Ga YOU'VE SEEN THE PAGE OF TIME. YOU TWO SHALL GET ALONG GREATLY. The 21th of August Dear recountal, I apologize for my absence in writing in you. It's just.. for Science, I've been partnered up with this boy who is the son of my mother's enemy, Godzilla. His name is Takaishi, and he is the younger brother of Hakai, the other son of Godzilla. He was a silly boy, who liked making jokes, but the only thing is.. he resembled the boy from my dreams on Prospit.... and TK (what Takaishi wants me to call him) acts a bit strange around me, often trying to make me laugh and constantly trying to get near me... but oh well. Until next time, recountal. -Misuto Ga Category:Diary